


Lazy Mornings

by learninghowtosmut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtosmut/pseuds/learninghowtosmut
Summary: Romano getting a phone call while in the middle of things with Spain, and Spain intentionally trying to wring inappropriate noises out of him while he’s talking.





	Lazy Mornings

Romano closed his eyes and tipped his head back as his lover’s lips brushed over his neck. It was a perfectly lazy day, one that they fully intended to spend in bed. Sunlight filtered gently through their curtains and warmed where it rested. Golden lines of light stretched out over their bed and their tangled limbs while they lazily enjoyed each other’s bodies. 

He threaded the fingers of one hand through his hair and tightened them, feeling the moan buzzing against his skin. They were both half hard, but in no need to rush. Romano dipped his fingers down underneath Spain’s waistband and groped his dick. There were very few people who could satisfy him properly, and Spain was the best he’d had; nobody else had managed to fill him up quite so nicely before. His lips quirked into a smile and he shuffled down to draw Spain into a deep, slow kiss.

The peace of the moment was shattered by the strident trills of Romano’s ringtone. He scowled, annoyed, and tried to ignore it, letting the phone go to voicemail. A few minutes later, it rang again, bringing the dawning realisation that whoever was calling wasn’t going to leave them alone.  He sighed as he pulled away  and crawled across their bed to answer. Spain whined and moved to follow him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on the perfect cushion of his butt.

“ _Roma_ ,” he complained, breath warm against his body. “Ignore it, stay here with me,”

He glanced at the screen and _shit, that was his boss._  The warm fuzzies dissipated slightly and he answered, despite his lover’s persuasive hands dipping lower and lower to brush against his crotch. He almost gave in and turned off his phone, but was it really worth the chewing out he’d receive when he returned to work?

“ _Wait_ ,” he growled at him, pushing him away half-heartedly to answer. “What is it?”

Spain was a _total fucking child_ and hated being ignored. It was very mean of Romano to be pushing him away, in his opinion, so he decided to have some fun of his own. He sat up and trailed his fingertips slowly down Romano’s back, giving him a little warning and anticipation before he reached his goal and _squeezed_ with a smirk. A little squeak was his reward. He knew exactly what buttons to push to get his lover to come undone, and had no plans to hold back. The muscle jumped underneath his hands and there was no need to look to know exactly what kind of expression would be on Romano’s face.

“ _Behave_ ,” he hissed before turning his attention back to the phone. It was difficult to pay attention to the voice blathering on at him through the phone while pretty much every part of him wanted nothing more than to hang up, throw the phone away, and wrap his lips around that delectably large dick. He could feel his boxers being inched down and became instantly suspicious.

Fingers pressed lightly into the swell of his ass. His breath hitched, but not enough to let on just yet. “Huh? I didn’t -- didn’t catch that.” Spain was in so much trouble.

His boss repeated himself, something about taxation on businesses, and then something about the impact of Brexit. Fuck’s sake, couldn’t this have waited until another day? A day he was going to be in work anyway? Irritation clouded his features and he seemed to be about to give into his impulses to hang up and be done with it.

Spain lifted himself to whisper in his ear. “Stay on. It’ll be _fun_ ~”

Romano slowly turned his head to fix him with a mildly disdainful _Look_. It said ‘I doubt your judgement and sanity, but I still love you’. He rolled his eyes and tried to turn his focus back onto the phone. Politics was never fun, and this was no exception. He tried to offer at least vaguely intelligent replies -- more than just wordless grunts -- and hoped that he wasn’t being too obvious. Surely it wouldn’t be picked up on? Hopefully it would just be dismissed as a lack of interest. Maybe his boss would catch a fucking _hint_ and not call on a day off.

He would forever deny that the thought of his boss realising what was going on, of them getting caught was kind of hot. The bastard should know better than to call on a weekend anyway. Maybe this would teach him a lesson.

The hands on his ass squeezed again and he suddenly became a lot less sure that they weren’t going to get caught. It sounded like Spain was having similar thoughts to him; there was a whoosh of fabric through the air, hitting the floor by their bed. His lover’s naked body pressed up against his own and hot kiss with just a hint of teeth was pressed to the nape of his neck, eliciting a soft whine. With his free hand, he laced their fingers together and relaxed just a little bit.

Was it just him, or did the voice stutter?

The sound of a lid being opened made him take a sharp breath, already anticipating what his lover would do next. Splitting his attention was hard, but he managed to give an intelligible reply to a question he’d already forgotten by the time it was finished.

And then all of his concentration went out of the window because _holy fucking shit_ that felt so good. A strangled sound came from his mouth and he tried to glare at him, but failed completely. Yeah, the fingers inside him were going to give it all away, now.

“ _Give me some fucking warning!_ ” he hissed, turning his head away from the phone. _Shit_ , that hadn’t been gentle at all! A wicked twist of his fingers was enough to tear out a moan, so lewd and dripping with sex that there was no way his boss didn’t know what exactly he’d intruded on with the ill-timed call.

The preparation was fast and sloppy, and Spain wasted no time at all in pushing inside him, groaning when his full length was surrounded by Romano. He pressed up against him and murmured something sappy in his ear while Romano just wanted him to get a damn move on. They’d never been a quiet couple, and now was no difference. They knew every inch of each other’s bodies, and they knew exactly how to make each other scream with pleasure. By the time they’d finished, panting and sticky, Romano had entirely forgotten about the call, until he glanced at his screen and saw he’d been hung up on. It might be a while until his boss could look him in the eyes, but, Roma thought, fuck him if it wasn’t worth it.

* * *

 

Come talk to me on tumblr at [learninghowtosmut](http://learninghowtosmut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
